Super Contra 7
Super Contra 7 is a pirate based off the Contra series, developed by E.S.C. Co (alias of Waixing) in 1996 for the Famicom. It is likely a hack of either Contra or Super C, given that the engine appears to be a slightly modified version of the Contra engine. =Overview= This game is based off the Contra series, and has a total of 5 levels (named areas in this game like in Super C) with varying themes. The controls are identical to the official games, which means that it's possible that this game is a hack of one of them. The player starts with 4 lives as opposed to 3 (although the stat screen displays 5 lives at the start) and 6 continues instead of 3. The standard enemies are similar to those in the originals, but they they speed up when they reach the middle of the screen and never shoot. The level designs are considerably more basic than those in Contra and are mostly original, although the first half of Area 4 bears a strong resemblance to Area 4 from Super C. The bosses are mostly aliens/robots, with the second boss being a gargoyle. Strangely, the first boss is considered to be the most difficult, due to poor hit detection on the boss itself as well as its projectiles sometimes glitching, making them hard to avoid. Touching any of the bosses hitboxes is instant death, unlike some of those in Contra. The weapons are somewhat different in this game. The flying powerup containers appear at set points in each level, they take two shots to destroy (unlike one in the other games) and the powerups are random. The default weapon is the machine gun like in Contra 3 on the SNES, the Spread gun can only fire one set of shots at a time, (presumably to prevent sprite flickering) the Laser gun works in the same way as the previous gun and the Fire gun is similar to the one in Super C. The R powerup (which in the official games speeds up the bullets of the current weapon) now gives the player an extra life and the Barrier lasts for about 5 seconds, making it near useless while the Falcon Bomb works the same as in Contra and Super C. The score appears to either be glitched or non-functional, and like the official Contra games it only appears between levels. Some of the graphics are ripped from other games, mainly Contra and Mighty Final Fight, both for the NES/Famicom. Many of the sprites (as well as the final boss) are ripped from the former, while background for the first level is ripped from the latter. =Trivia= *This game was later hacked to make Super Contra 8 and Super Fight 1, both of which would later be released on numerous multicarts and Famiclones. The latter only contains the first two levels and omits the bosses, and appears to be hacked by Trump Grand rather than Waixing. *The signs in Area 1 which read "Ootototel" were hotel signs in Mighty Final Fight. *There are a couple of cheat codes which can be done on the title screen. Start with 50 lives: A+Start or B+Start Ending screen: A+B+Start *The ending can also be accessed by watching the demo loop.